I Saw Red
by TwilightxMusicLuver
Summary: Edward meets the beautiful Bella on a rainy night in Montana. Rated M b/c of language. Second Fanfic. One- shot


**A/N: Hey guys, second FanFic. Okay, so this is something I thought about when I was obsessed with the manga, Naruto. Go ahead and guess who Edward and Bella represent!**

* * *

Edward's POV-

I was content enough looking out into the misty rain and listening to my music. I was in the middle of the woods, close to a trail that humans rarely ever used, lounging like a big cat on a branch protruding from a medium sized pine tree. Every once in a while, I would come here and think to myself without the incessant pounding of someone else's thoughts invading my brain. Here I could lay down comfortably and watch over the Montana woods in all of it's glory. It was actually a pretty forlorn place once you thought deeply about it, but the constant chitter chatter of the animals around me gave me piece of mind.

The rain was a pitter-patter all around as the tiny woodland creatures fought to keep themselves and each other warm and dry whereas I was protected by the thick canvas of leaves and branches of the old tree. My Ipod was playing soothing music and I purred a little in comfort and appreciation. In comparison to a woman's mind, it was like a spa day to me. So soothing, so relaxing, the fresh smell of the rain and the beautiful music. I changed the song every once in a while to accommodate the rhythm of the rain droplets. These little technologies the humans were creating were, I had to admit, very useful. Too bad I already thought of it seventy-eight years ago.

When you live a…`lonely` life, as Emmett calls it, such as I do, you have plenty of time to over think things. Things to appreciate such as man made enterprises and wonder how you can make them better. To think of all the things that would be so much more useful and wish that you can make them yourself. Unfortunately, no matter how much or how long I wish upon a bright and twinkling star, Carlisle refuses such occupations as he believes it best not to attract unwanted attention from the humans.

I sometimes muse to myself, ponder; how my existence would turn out, had I ever given the humans even a taste of an invention from my mind. Such as the Ipod; one day when my family and I were traveling towards our new home, the radio station in the car wasn't playing any good music and I wished I had a device where I could put all my favorites into and listen to them wherever and whenever I wished to. I would have gone down in history and have made millions. Alas, not all wishes come true. Over the years, the press and the people would wonder why I continue to look the same, therefore become suspicious, and I would reveal the secret world of the vampires, so that career path is completely out of my reach.

I was turning this concept over and over in my mind when I saw a flash of red. I froze where I was, sheathed in the twigs and greens of my pine tree. I heard the little woodland creatures scurrying away from the sound of faint footsteps and even breathing. My superior eyesight located the intruder immediately. It was a vampire, like me. A lot like me actually. I narrowed my eyes as I inspected her golden brown ones. Yes it was a she-vampire. A very attractive one at that, even by vampire standards. It's not as if I'm the prude that Emmett claims me to be; I can appreciate fine beauty when I see it. I've just never seen a reason to indulge in such beauty when it's always so fake. Being the mind reader I am, I can scope out the vanities women have without even trying.

The flash of red I had seen turned out to be a bright, stoplight red leather jacket that almost went down to her knees. It wasn't buttoned and exposed a silky white sweater topping off her pale skin. Extremely small, white shorts were paired with a belt of bluish hue. The pale curvy structure of her legs were encased in boots of the same color as her windbreaker and she held a bright red umbrella in her hand to keep the rain off of her waist length waterfall of mahogany hair.

I automatically reached out to find her mind, to assure myself she was of no threat to the humans or my family. I found nothing. I tried a second time. A third time…still nothing. No matter how many times or how desperately I tried, I still came up with the same result…not a single thing. No stray thought, no underlying of a mental voice to indicate that she was blocking me, it was as if she never entered my peaceful world of music and relaxation.

With as much stealth as I could muster up near one of my kind, I slowly made my way up into a sitting position, pressing my back against the tree trunk and moving as far away as I could from this creature. I couldn't get anything out of her; who knows how powerful she really was? I didn't want her to notice me; I wanted her to go far away where she wouldn't cause any unknown harm to my family or me.

The she-vampire proceeded her way down the uneven trail for the humans. She never looked my way once, I would know, I kept both eyes on her and all the time, she was gracefully loping her way through the now soaking woods. When she passed right by the tree I was huddled against, I stared dumfounded. How the hell does she not know I was in there? Any articulate vampire would. She continued to amaze me as she just kept walking right along down the trail, her knee length boots creating faint splashes on the muddy road that even I had to strain myself to hear.

However, right when she was just a couple of yards away from my tree, she came to an abrupt yet graceful halt. She neatly folded her umbrella and leaned it against a nearby tree. When she stood back up, her leather coat was buttoned up and it hugged her body like a glove. The hood from her white sweater was up and only her face, hands, and the inch of skin between her boots and jacket were exposed to the wet.

I stared at her now with curiosity, leaning forward just an inch. _What are you up to?_ I thoguht to myself. Suddenly, she looked right at me, her eyes indicating she still not sated from her hunt, holding me in until she dropped her gaze towards the opposite side of the trail from my tree. I was breathing somewhat unevenly now, from the intensity of her stare. She had noticed me, that was for damn sure, but what the hell was she waiting for? Usually when we meet up with one of our kind, we at least exchange greetings. In this case it should have actually been more than that.

Vegetarian vampires are a rarity, a curiosity in our people. When one meets another, they normally band together like the variety of kids in a cafeteria do. You know, smart and pimply nerds against the good-looking bunch of popular kids and what not. But this one was beyond different. The she-vampire took off in the direction of a clearing with a speed that I was almost sure rivaled mine. In the corner of the clearing was a den where a deer was trying to fend off the rain and at the same time, hiding itself from the predator greater than it.

Unfortunately for the young buck, it never stood a chance. I watched from my perch as she caught him with ease when he started sprinting for safety. She drank it with a precision and quickness so that the deer didn't feel any pain except for the intrusion of the she-vampire's razor sharp teeth. She drank him dry within seconds and buried him in his own den. When she was finished, she turned back towards the trail. She looked like a beautiful, twisted angel. There was not a single speck of blood on her at all, well, except for a stray droplet on her bottom lip, which she casually licked off with a swift movement of her tongue. I didn't notice that I had been leaning out of my hiding place until I was sent reeling down to the ground by the persistent pessimist that was gravity. I landed on my feet in a cat-like movement with a sound that was something between a sigh and a grunt. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement; I was beyond mortified. That was the first time I ever, ever _fell. _I'm pretty sure that was the first time _any_ vampire ever _fell_! And from the movement of a female. _Well, it was_ _a very sensual movement, _a part of my head argued pitifully with me. Goddamn it, I was pathetic.

When I stood up with bared and clenched teeth I looked ahead of me in frustration of my stupidity to find the she-vampire in front of me, wordlessly holding her red umbrella over the two of us to shield us from the rain. As I got a better look at that gorgeous face, I noticed that she couldn't have passed for over 18; my best guess was that she was transformed around the age of sixteen. Her eyes were almond shaped and were now a beautiful shade of liquid gold framed by a thicket of dark, luscious eyelashes. They were shy and meek as she looked up at me. Though her face was young, her body seemed to mature ahead with its curves and height. I was actually trying to decipher whether she was innocent or not at one point! Her face and eyes especially were so pure, virginal, and just as innocent as the rest of her wasn't. I tried to shake these thoughts out of my mind.

It took me a moment to understand that she was waiting for something from me. I almost voiced my thought from earlier aloud, but seriously, what the hell was she waiting for? I was really curious now; I wanted to find out more about this strange she-vampire. So I took the first step and broke the ice, "Thanks for that," I said softly as I looked up at her umbrella. I looked back at her, held out my hand and introduced myself, "Edward Cullen."

She looked at it for a second before accepting it. She was just about to speak, but then tore her hand out of mine in surprise. I looked down at my own hand in awe. I could still feel the sparks from the electrical current that had passed through us. After recovering from her shock, she introduced herself as, "Bella Swan," in a melodic voice that was all female.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled in what I hoped was a warm and comforting smile despite the storm of emotions that was brewing inside me. I was going to give Jasper hell today.

"Likewise," she replied in that soft voice of hers. I wasn't sure how to go on from there, and then it stopped raining. Bella lowered the umbrella from our heads to reveal the sun coming out from behind the clouds and shining through the leaves of the canopy of trees above us. It shined onto our skin making it sparkle. I noticed that Bella's skin had a slight tint of gold in it. It was absolutely mesmerizing. She had lowered her hood and unbuttoned her jacket again to expose more skin. I was speechless. She was so beautiful. It was like an echo over and over again inside my head. I felt like I was in one of those fairytales and that pretty soon, all the adorable little woodland creatures would come out of nowhere and start singing and dancing.

Very vaguely, I registered a prancing of some sort coming towards us; Alice. She had a vision, of Bella and me…together.

* * *

**It's stupid I know. Please review. I think I'm going to discontinue my story, Her Beautiful Soul; I'm not sure what to do with it anymore.**


End file.
